Care
by Peanut Butter Rules
Summary: He sighed. You can't always have the answer to everything. (T to be safe. And I don't own ROTG. No romance.)
1. Questions

**Hey Fanfiction! This is my first fanfic and I'm so excited. For those of you who skip reading the author's note, DON'T DO THAT. I might put something important up. I promise my notes won't be long...hopefully.**

**And here's something important: ****This chapter has been revised and is slighty different from the chapter I updated before. **

**Now, without further adieu, here's Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pitch Black sat in his cell. It wasn't a small cell; it was actually quiet big. Actually, it wasn't really a cell at all. It was more of a house, with rooms, a kitchen, and even a bathroom. The only problem was, it had no windows or a chimney. But it did have a front door, which was constantly guarded by North's stupid, annoying yetis. At least the guardians were nice enough to give him a house.

But like Jack Frost, he needed his freedom. Freedom to spread his fear.

_Jack Frost._

Pitch sneered at the name. He would get his revenge on that little brat as well as the rest of the guardians. Yes, he would.

If they thought they could keep fear locked away, they were soooooo wrong. If they thought there weren't others who would be willing to take his side against the guardians, they were wrong again. Normally, he would work alone but this- was a …special occasion. From what he heard over the years, the guardians had capture quite a few enemies in the past.

The nightmare king conjured three small flies out of the small amount of nightmare sand he had with him. He whispered to them before lightly pushing them towards the door, "You know what to do."

* * *

Jack Frost formed a snowflake in the palm of his hand. It was nighttime and all the children in Burgess were asleep. He wasn't exactly tired himself. He was a guardian, he didn't exactly need sleep. Most nights, he stayed awake, thinking about what would have happened to him had the war with Pitch hadn't come about two years ago. Would he still be alone? Would he become like Pitch, lonely and crazy?

He sighed. You can't always know the answer to everything.

After the war with Pitch, everything seemed, well, different; like he was seeing the world at a new angle.

During the war, the guardians had actually noticed him. He had to thank Pitch for that. After the war, Tooth, Sandy, North, and the Easter Kangaroo- aka Bunnymund- had gone back to doing what they did best, spreading joy to the children of the world, leaving Jack alone in the process. The last time he had saw them was five months ago, during Christmas.

But what if Pitch was right? What if the guardians didn't actually care about him? What if they ignored him again in the future like they did three hundred years ago?

He shook his head. _No. Don't think like that_, he thought to himself.

So distracted with his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the shadows lurking in the darkness, watching him. And when he did finally notice them, it was too late.

* * *

**So what da ya think? Should I continue?**

**Review. Review. Reiview. Please.**


	2. Bad Luck

**Yay! I finally updated the second chapter. **

**I even got my first review. THANK YOU, Sparkle-Willow! **

* * *

The man almost swatted the fly when he saw it. It was a good thing he noticed it was made of nightmare sand before he did so.

He snorted as if something amused him.

"Oh, Pitch. What on earth do you want now?"

The fly flew up and buzzed something in his ear.

"So you're getting the team back together aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The fly buzzed in his ear again.

"And give me a good reason why I should."

Buzz.

The man looked visibly irritated before speaking again. "O-Okay. I'll help you."

The small insect buzzed again.

"Interesting. I guess you've got yourself a deal, little brother."

* * *

Jack looked at the heavens, lost in thought. He didn't see a shadow leech onto the end of his staff.

Suddenly, it was yanked downwards, pulling him with it. Branches scratched his face as he fell from his perch. He landed with an _oof!_ on his back and his staff clattered just outside his reach.

"Owww..." he moaned, dazed.

He scrambled after his staff but something grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down. He eyed two figures in the darkness.

A voice cackled, "Looks like somebody has a bit of bad luck!" Then it laughed. "Get it? I put in the 'bad luck' 'cause I am bad luck-"

"Shut up Jinx! You've told this joke a bazillion times."

The shadow around Jack's ankle disappeared as the two figures came forward. One was a young girl, no older then he was. She was wearing all pink with a purple cape. The other was a man in his late twenties or early thirties who was wearing all grey.

Jinx crossed her arms and pouted. "But the boy hasn't heard it yet."

"Shut up."

"But Grimm..." she whined.

"No, you've been talking almost nonstop the whole way here. Please. Be. Quiet." Grimm said, emphasizing the last part.

Jack was slowly scooting towards his staff as the two bickered.

"Gri-i-i-i-i-i-imm..."

"Fine! Tell him if it will. Shut. You. Up!"

Jinx pouted even more. "But now it's no fun anymore."

"Jinx!" Grimm yelled, looking extremely annoyed.

The staff was at least a yard away from Jack now. Just a little more...

Jinx looked at Grimm with an "innocent" look in her eyes. She batted her eyes at him. "You know you love me."

"Su-u-u-ure... whatever... You keep telling yourself that, little sis."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? You are my little sister- Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Jack made a wild grab for his staff as a shadow tried to grab him again. The shadow curled around empty air as Jack yanked himself out of harm's way, staff in hand. He froze the shadow before it could lung for him again.

Grimm smiled and sent more shadows after the boy. "Finally, some action." This time, the shadows took the shapes of tiny men, about four feet tall, with spears in their hands. They charged at the boy who barely managed to defend himself.

Jack flew upwards, onto a nearby branch and kept climbing.

The shadow men crowded around the base of the tree, unable to climb. They stared at the moving figure above before one of them drew back his spear arm and threw his weapon. Another spear instantly sprouted from its hand. The spear it had thrown flew in an arc, cutting through the air like a knife through butter.

Luckily for Jack, his hand slipped off a branch and he dropped to the branch below it. The spear went through the space he was in before and into the bark, a few inches above Jack's head. _Yikes_.

"For badness sake, don't kill him!" Grimm shouted. Instantly the sharp tips on the spears disappeared, replacing them with blunt edges.

Jinx laughed. "Oh I get it! instead of saying 'For Goodness sake,' you said-"

"Ji-i-inx." Grim warned.

More shadow men started to throw their spears, forcing Jack to fly towards the ground if he didn't want to get hit. Once his feet touched the dirt, he slammed the butt of his staff into the ground hard. Ice blossomed from the tip and rushed across the ground, freezing all the shadows in layers of ice.

Snow started to fall from the sky, falling faster and harder with each passing minute. Jack was making a blizzard.

The smile left Grimm's face. "Jinx, do something."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "And why should I?"

He growled before replying. Reaching inside his coat and pulling out a… a chocolate bar?. "Because if you do, I'll give you this."

Her eyes brightened and the encased shadows started to glow a bright pink color. The sharp tips on the spears reappeared too. "Deal."

Jack had a bad feeling that this was not good. Not good at all. The shadows broke free of the ice, which sent shards of ice everywhere and made him put a up hand over his eyes. He narrowly avoided a shadow minion as it charged at him with a spear. More shadow men appeared and attacked.

Now, Jack may be a guardian, but that didn't mean he could take on that many enemies at once. He was outnumbered by one to… some random big number.

He blocked an oncoming spear with his staff, which sent violent vibrations up his arms. It seemed that Jinx had made the minions quicker and stronger. Jack shot icicles in all directions.

A spear grazed his side and a long red gash appeared. He held in another scream as another spear cut his leg.

Jack was tiring quick. He knew he had to end this battle before he collapsed.

A shadow man jumped on him and wrapped its dark arms around his neck. More shadow men jumped on him, weighing him down until he couldn't move.

Wow, what have they been eating? For such little men, they weighed a ton.

Jinx kneeled down and patted his white head. "Now you be a good boy, 'K?" she cooed.

Grimm rolled his eyes as he sprinkled something on Jack's face.

_Nightmare sand_, was Jack's last though before giving in to the darkness.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was just reallyreallyreallyreallyreal lyreallyreally busy. Do you guys like my OC's? **

**Forgive me if this chapter sounds too ... cheesy. **

**Now, please go review!**


	3. Vacation

**Hey readers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this! And sorry for not updating sooner. My bad... **

* * *

North decided to take the day off. He was sure the yetis and the ...elves... could behave themselves and take care of everything.

Currently, he was on a beach in Florida, checking out the ladies as they walked by. North was dressed in... oh dear, how should I put this...

Ok, imagine Santa. You got that? Now imagine him in a red, Christmassy speedo covered with reindeers, candy canes, and -of course- cookies, exposing his very, _very _hairy chest, and sitting on a beach chair. You got that too? Next, imagine his hair in disarray, and his face and chest tinged with a bright red color, making his white hair stand out. Now, for the finishing touch, imagine him with a glass of milk in one hand and a cookie in the other.

Actually, that wasn't too hard to describe...

Anyways, he didn't have to worry about exposing his identity to the world. The thought that he was THE Santa didn't even cross the minds of those believe in him and could see him. I mean, who could imagine Santa at the beach? In Florida, nonetheless.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a little girl trying to build a sand castle. The kid filled a bucket up with sand and water, and then turned the bucket upside down. But when she lifted the bucket up, the sand tower would just collapse in a heap.

North got up and stumbled over to the girl.

"Need help, kid?"

The girl looked up at him, taking in the big man's sight. "Uhhh...my mama say me cont talk to stwangers."

"Well, your mother's right, kid." North clutched his belly and laughed.

The girl made a scared face. "You a scary monster."

"What? I no scary monster. I am North!" He exclaimed. He even tried a heroic pose for the little kid, putting his hands on his hips and standing up straight to his full height. Now, please keep in mind of the image he had.

The girl looked at the big, tall, "scary monster". Her eyes widened further and she opened her mouth to speak. North gave his most charming smile, expecting her to smile back.

"Monster! Big scary monster! Mama! Helwp me!" She burst into tears.

North's smile was quickly wiped off his face. He looked shocked and a little hurt as he tried to calm the girl. He waved his hands frantically and bent down. "No, no. Don't cry. I only trying to help. See?"

North quickly tried to make her sand castle better but -if anything- made it even worse. He worked better with ice. Sand was just way too gritty.

The girl did, however, stop crying. She looked from him to her sand castle and then back to him again.

"See? I'm only trying to help." North held out a cookie to her. "Sugar cookie?"

She cautiously took the cookie, looked at it, and then she burst into tears once again and ran off, screaming, "Stwanger danger! Stwanger danger!"

North ran off before she could attract even more attention. He tripped a few times, causing himself to fall face flat in the sand. Another kid walking by pointed to him and screamed before running back to his parents.

North caught his reflection in a car's mirror. "I don't look _that_ bad, do I?" he said to himself as his sight made another kid cry.

Suddenly, he had a funny feeling in his stomach. No, he wasn't hungry. He just ate a plate full of cookies about half an hour ago. This was more of a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

"To the pole!" he shouted to no one in particular.

**…line break…**

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE UNDER ATTACK?!"

The yeti cowered under North's glare. He looked pretty scary in his red, sand covered body. "Ywaarg wa ywaarg yar." The yeti guestured to the cracked glass on the windows and indicated that there were scratches on the walls outside as well. "Yawwar wawawa wyrag. Ywaarg wa ywaarg yar. Ywaarg wa ywaarg yar. Yawwar wawawa wyrag-"

North took a deep breath before cutting the yeti off. "I get it. I glad no one get hurt and that there were no surviving enemies. You don't have to keep repeating it." he sighed again, "Who attacked?"

"Ywarg yar warrarrur."

"Shadows? But we put Pitch in jail eight months ago."

The yeti shook his head. "Ywarrrr yarg war rag."

"You do not think it Pitch? How can it not be Pitch? Who else could it be?"

The yeti shrugged and shivered.

North sighed and covered his face with his hands, trying to control his frustration. How could he know who attacked the workshop? It wasn't like he kept track of every immortal in the world. Trying to find even one spirit was like trying to find a jellybean in a large bucket of cookies. The bad feeling in his stomach wasn't helping much either. Maybe the other guardians could help.

"Time te call ze guardians!"

* * *

**OK, just a quick warning before this is over. I most likely won't be updating for a loooong time.**

**But the more reviews I get the sooner I update. So...review please**


	4. Nightmare

**Hey, readers! **

**There was no point to this chapter. I was just wondering if anyone noticed that in the first chapter, Pitch conjured THREE flies. One of them went to Grimm and the other went to Jinx. But what about the last one? Fortunately, this chapter answers that question. **

**Now, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

_Jack floated above a school in Burgess. As soon as he saw who he was looking for, he flew down, feet two feet above the ground._

_"Hey, Jamie!" The boy didn't respond as he walked to school. Jack expected Jamie to reply or at least look up. Then he remembered that it would be weird to see a twelve-year-old boy talking to thin air. _

_The North Wind ruffled Jamie's hair. _

_"So, what do you think about getting out of school early today?"_

_Jamie stayed silent._

_"Jamie?"_

_..._

_"Ja-a-amie..."_

_..._

_"Ok, then. Blink once for 'yes' and blink twice for 'no.'"_

_Nothing._

_"Oh, giving me the silent treatment now, eh?" The Winter Spirit chuckled. "You know exactly what happened last time you did this." Jack smiled mischievously. He raised his hand to ruffle Jamie's hair and his hand-_

_-went right through the boy's head._

_Jack sucked inwards as pain shot through his hand. He retracted it quickly and clutched it to his chest. Jamie just kept walking away, oblivious to the spirit. _

_"J-Jamie?" Jack had to jump out of the way before a kid could walk through him, which was difficult especially on school grounds. "No-no-no!" he yelled as students walked through him constantly. _

_He fell to his hands and knees. His raised his right hand out towards Jamie as if he could reach him, wincing as each student walked through him. _

_His first believer disappeared into the crowd._

_"Jamie..."_

* * *

_Grunt. Fidget. Grunt. Fidget._

"Grimm?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Gri-i-i-im..."

_"Sigh._ I've got to go. I've got to do my job."

"Then go do it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The Winter Spirit would be alone."

"Wait, alone? What about me? Am I going with you? I don't have to; I can watch him."

"No, you're too irresponsible."

"Hey! Maybe you need to brighten up."

"No, don't you-"

Jinx rapped on a tree. "How do trees get on the computer?"

"No, stop-"

"They _log_ on!" _snort_ "Get it? Because logs used to be trees-"

"Stop!"

Jinx pointed at the unconscious white-haired teenager. "Come on. He's sleeping now. What could go wrong? Anyways, I doubt he would get far; it's like 80 degrees here, too hot for a winter spirit."

..._Fidget...Grunt..._

...

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure he doesn't melt." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

Jack groaned as consciousness filtered through his mind.

It was hot and sweat dripped down his face as he slowly opened his eyes. A drop of sweat fell into his eye but when he tried to wipe it away, he found that he couldn't. His hands were bound behind him. When he turned his head he saw a rope around them made of...bones? Eww...it even had bits of flesh on them.

He looked around. Jinx was a few yards away sleeping with his staff right next to her. He tried to stand up but his legs were like jello and he almost fell back down. Just standing up took so much energy. He looked at his feet where puddles were quickly forming and growing. He could feel himself shrinking.

_Shoot, _ he thought as he caught his reflection in the growing puddle of water. He looked so skinny like he hadn't hadn't eaten in five thousand years. Suddenly his legs stopped working and he fell face first onto the ground, splashing water everywhere.

Jinx woke up with a start. Her eyes landed on Jack before she shook water out of her hair. "You idiot." A shadow picked Jack up by the hood and threw him against a tree.

Jinx stretched before a smile grew on her face. "Did you have a nice dream?"

The spirit of winter glared at her. She paid no mind to him as she licked her lips. "Thirsty?"

...

She shrugged when she received no answer. "Well, if you are, you can just drink the puddle at your feet," she said, drinking from a water bottle. "Blah, I hate water. It's so bland and tasteless. Why can't it taste like fruit punch or something? Anything but tasteless. I mean, water tastes awful. Makes me want to spit it out..."

The sun was sinking beyond the horizon, bringing with it the heat that was causing Jack to melt. He sighed in relief as a cool breeze ruffled his hair. The wind was begging him to play, to fly away and escape. But Jack needed his staff to do so and it just happened to be in the hands of Jinx.

"So," Jack rasped, trying to start a conversation, "what do you want?"

She shrugged with a wide smile. "I want what Grimm wants who wants what Pitch wants who wants what Death wants who wants to improve the world!" She threw her hands up in the air for exaggeration.

Jack shook his head. "Death? Who's Death? What is his-"

Jinx interrupted him. "Her. She's a her."

"Whatever. What is her definition of 'improving the world?'"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Is she going to prance around flowers and watch random TV shows?"

She snorted. "No."

"Is she going to become a musician and play songs for everyone?"

"No."

"Is she going to become a hippie and start talking about world peace?"

"What? That's ridiculous. Her plan is-"

"Jinx, what are you doing?" Grimm materialized from thin air.

The girl threw her arms in the air. "Grimm! You're back!"

The man took one look at the puddle under Jack and scowled. "I thought I told you not to let him melt."

She shrugged and smiled. "Oops. I guess he's just got a bit of bad-"

"-luck," Jack finished for her.

"You," Grimm pointed at Jack, "don't talk." In the middle of his palm was an orb. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, a white soul emerged and took the shape of one of his minions. It's pure white color started to darken until it became pitch black. The only difference with this minion was that this one was mostly made of pure muscle. It probably used to be a wrestler before it died. The buff minion picked Jack up and threw him over its shoulder.

"Hey, I can walk by myself you know," Jack protested.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can. My legs are fine."

Jinx winked at him and his legs glowed a pinkish color. He began to lose feeling in his legs and couldn't move them.

"Hey!"

"Shut up," Grim said calmly, annoyance written on his face, "Let's just keep moving."

* * *

**If anyone's wondering, I don't think Jinx is going to join the guardians. Review please!**


End file.
